


一次访谈

by Sandrazhao



Category: Glimmertwins, Keith Richards/Mick Jagger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 来源于一个不知道真实与否的段子：传说米克贾格尔在80s曾经考虑过使用蜂蜇使自己的屌变大一点。本文的假设是他不幸因此中毒去世。





	一次访谈

按照惯例，我应该先对我的被采访者完成一个饶有深意的人物速写——基斯·理查德斯就坐在我的对面，与预想中不同，他并不像传说中那样难以接近且冷漠，反而，身为五个孙子孙女的祖父，他对往昔岁月和未来的一切都显得非常随和。即使在我忐忑不安的解释清楚来意之后，他也只是重重的把烟按在骷髅头烟灰缸（我控制住自己，不去问他那是不是什么海盗生涯留下来的财富），简单说了一句，“你为什么不去读维基百科？”  
“我想知道更多的、真实的信息。您知道，再过一周，就是您的前伙伴米克·贾格尔离奇谢世的第四十周年了。”  
这句小心翼翼的话让他更加嗤之以鼻，他哼了一声，往后靠在铺满亮色绸缎的沙发上，几乎是用鼻子对我说，“都在那上面了，没有更多了。”  
这就成为了我们对话的开始。

（以下采访者用M简称，Keith Richards用K简称）

“流行音乐里充斥着垃圾，包括我们自身”

M：您会不会出现在他的周年活动上？据我所知，不少名流都宣称……  
K：（打断）你听过他们写的歌么？  
M：谁？  
K：你说的，那些——  
M：我听过一些，但是没记住名字  
K：你可以哼出来。你哼出来就知道，他们让这个世界充满什么样的垃圾。  
M：好吧，现代音乐确实有一些地方是可以被批判的，我知道您对Bibber一直抱有不赞同的态度……   
K：垃圾。  
M：对，是这么说的。  
K：等一下，他不会出现在活动上吧。那个《moves like Jagger》也不会吧？  
M：目前不会，但我并不是活动的组织者，所以……   
K：“目前”是个好词。谁知道日后会发生什么。你知道么，我们总觉得现在的状态会维持很久，在阿斯塔蒙的时候，连我也这么想过，但是我们失败了。我们以为我们是大海，但是逐渐发现我们对世界的认识只能称得上是潮水。你在海边呆过么？潮水冲到你脚上，然后下去了，你觉得很好玩，然后一切就结束了。六十年代过去的那么快，接着是七十年代，八十年代的时候，我们这一代人，包括米克和我，没人知道发生了什么。陪伴我们的只有一些阴影，酒精啊毒品啊，和过于放肆的、应该被扔进废品站的爱。  
M：有人说过在那一段时间乐队的质量……  
K：最次的。  
M：接下来……  
K：最次的那张专辑卖的最多，因为他死了。

“杀死米克的和杀死列侬的是同一种东西”

M：我还是想把我们的话题引回今天的主要问题上——查理在前些日子接受了一个访谈，您看过么？  
K：没有  
M：他说他对人们普遍对米克的死亡缺乏怜悯表示吃惊，在他看来，米克的死和列侬的死法是同样的，对英伦入侵风格的打击也是同样具有毁灭性的。  
K：那是他的观点。  
M：您不同意？  
K：（前倾身体）你觉得一个人想有一个大点的屌，然后相信了蜜蜂疗法，让蜜蜂叮自己的屌，把自己活活叮死了，好不好笑？  
M：嗯……  
K：（靠回去）我当时听说的时候笑了个半死。人们没法面对这么好的喜剧不笑出来的。  
M：但是您之后很长一段时间似乎又燃起了对酒精制品和dupin的喜好，我以为您并不如想象中那么愉快？  
K：也许查理的说法并没有错误。我要更改我刚才说的，你录了么？录了也没关系。杀死米克的和杀死列侬的确实是同一种东西，因为他们都同样可笑、同样怯懦。他们逃走了、恐惧了，然后那样东西就立刻追上来，杀死了他们。人没法离开自己的惯性。你以为自己走了，变成一个舞蹈家、狗屁社会活动家，但是总有东西会把你拉回来，就是这么一回事。  
M：您现在成为电影演员也是么？  
K：也许也是一样。我从没离开音乐创作的领域，滚石需要像他们所创造的音乐一样活着，或者死了。从这点上来说，米克做的还算不错。我曾经对他很生气，但是现在不了。我觉得他还不错，毕竟，很多人都想拥有一个大屌，有些人做了一切就是为了弥补没有大屌的遗憾，而摇滚乐也是类似的东西。

“我们为人类做过最伟大的实验之一，但是失败了”

M：您不会用任何方式悼念米克·贾格尔么？像麦卡特尼之前在伦敦参加禁枪活动一样？  
K：（耸耸肩）我每年会为精神病院捐一笔钱。  
M：但是您在他去世后三年都没有发行过专辑，这跟他的意外死亡完全没有关系么？有些人甚至在说你在等着三年以后米克从棺材里自己爬出来。  
K：（大笑）这和他死的方式一样荒诞不经。  
M：荒诞不经，但是真的会发生。你对这种可能真的没有期待吗？  
K：哪种？从棺材里爬出来吗？不，完全不。如果我想念他，我还不如拿出过去的现场来看看。就算他活着，也不太可能比那些做的更好了。  
M：有人甚至说是您谋杀了米克·贾格尔，比如在他的蜜蜂里放入一只马蜂什么的，当然，这种说法也是不可能的……  
K：（紧盯）为什么不可能呢？我完全有动机这么做，尤其是，在他们眼里，我和米克还一起谋杀了布莱恩，对吧。两个冷血的杀手，完全可能因为分赃不均而对对方也痛下杀手。  
M：分赃不均？通常我们会说滚石是你们共同的创造，而不是一份遗产。  
K：不止是滚石，我们，我是说所有六十年代的人们，我和米克，保罗和约翰，以及所有的其他人，一起为人类做了一个非常伟大的实验，尽管失败了。这才是我们的遗产。  
M：已经结束了？  
K：已经结束了。彻底结束了。  
M：我大概能理解您的意思……如果，我是说如果，它结束在阿尔塔蒙之夜，会不会听起来更好？自由和无拘无束的爱终于毁在暴力的狂欢中，之类的。  
K：不会，所有的英雄主义都应该结束在我们发现自己，以及别人都不过是一个可耻的普通人的时刻。如果米克死在那里，他就会成为一个符号，一个白人英雄，一个见鬼的什么东西。而他只是个人，为了屌长大点而悲惨的丧了命，人们意识到他是个人。就算他能活下来，每次他扭动、每次他再唱出什么关于魔鬼的歌，大家心里都会明白，他就是一个庸俗的凡人。这时候，所有的东西才真的结束了。依我看，这就是一个正确的时间。  
M：但是您不会希望他死？  
K：我那天喝多了，是在第二天中午才接到的电话。我没去过医院，也不知道任何细节，甚至可能什么都记不起来了……是的，我不希望他真的死。

基斯·理查德斯完成了他的对话，在他一连串的吐出最后一段话以后，他如释重负的靠在了沙发上，像我到来时那样点起了一根烟，他和我都知道，这场采访到这里就该结束了。  
当我过了几天把采访稿整理给基斯看的时候，他呲牙笑了一下，说你是不是原来希望能得到一些证明老魔鬼其实是人的东西，最后却没得到。我说我觉得我已经得到了。我以为这样的回答本来可以将他一军呢，但是他却笑的露出了半嘴黄牙。  
最后，他说，请帮他给查理带个好，他好久没见到查理了，祝查理去的酒吧里不放爵士，只通宵放着布鲁斯。最好是滚石的布鲁斯。


End file.
